Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Honey Yograceland.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Honey Yogracelandxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fort Myers, Fla. The objective of the program is to create or discover new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with uniform plant growth habit, good vigor and strong branching habit, numerous inflorescences, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast and uniform flowering response, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Pink Yograceland, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,950. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of Pink Yograceland in January, 2001, in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, good vigor and strong branching habit, numerous inflorescences, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast and uniform flowering response, and good postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fort Myers, Fla. in April, 2001. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Honey Yograceland has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and/or light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Honey Yogracelandxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Honey Yogracelandxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Uniform and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Strong and freely branching growth habit.
3. Dark green-colored foliage.
4. Uniform flowering response and habit.
5. Early flowering, 8-week response time.
6. Large anemone-type inflorescences.
7. Light orange bronze-colored ray florets.
8. Good postproduction longevity with plants maintaining good substance and color for about three weeks in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the cultivar Pink Yograceland primarily in ray floret coloration as plants of the cultivar Pink Yograceland have light pink-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the cultivar Coral Yograceland, disclosed in a U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/676,701, primarily in ray floret coloration as plants of the cultivar Coral Yograceland have coral pink-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Orange Blush, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,451. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Fort Myers, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Orange Blush in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Orange Blush.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had anemone-type inflorescences whereas plants of the cultivar Orange Blush has daisy-type inflorescences.